


Подарок

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Напиться и потом решить, что спрятать подарок для Марго в её же комнате — хорошая идея, было не самым умным их поступком.





	Подарок

— Это тупо, — едва слышно выдохнул Квентин, обдавая ухо горячим дыханием. Несмотря на жару, от этого по спине моментально побежали мурашки.

— Тихо, — предупредил Элиот и тут же получил локтем в рёбра — Квентин неудачно поднял руку, чтобы заправить выбившуюся прядь за ухо. — Не шуми.

— Это надолго? — снова не выдержал тот, и Элиот закатил глаза. Ну что за нелепое создание, а? — Может, мы успеем выйти, пока они...

Шум в ванной прекратился, и Марго со своим кавалером ввалилась обратно в комнату. Тишина наполнилась звуками поцелуев и хриплым дыханием.

Элиот вздохнул.

Ну да, они облажались. Напиться и потом решить, что спрятать подарок для Марго в ее же комнате — хорошая идея, было не самым умным их поступком. Элиот надеялся, что Марго уведет своего Конрада, или как там его, к нему, но она почему-то предпочла собственную комнату. Они с Квентином едва успели спрятаться в большом шкафу, чтобы она их не заметила. Выйди они из него в разгар прелюдии, и Марго откусит им обоим головы, даром, что они друзья.

Так что теперь им с Квентином приходилось тихо стоять в шкафу, тесно и неудобно прижавшись друг к другу. Шмоток у Марго было столько, что еще бы пара вешалок — и в шкаф они с Кью уже бы не поместились.

В комнате застонали. Квентин рядом едва слышно выдохнул и закаменел. Несмотря на пикантность момента, Элиоту хотелось заржать. Марго не хотела — и не умела — быть тихой. И если сам он привык к подобным звукам из соседней комнаты, то Кью ждали интересные полчаса.

Снаружи раздался шорох одежды и влажные, причмокивающие звуки.

— О боже, детка, ты просто космос, — простонал парень. Надо же, ему обломился минет от Марго.

Квентин издал непонятный звук, и Элиоту пришлось ловко зажать рот ему рукой.

— Ни звука, — прошептал он ему в горячее ухо, задевая губами мочку. Солёная.

Квентин дёрнулся, но тут же послушно замер. Звуки в комнате становились всё громче, и Элиоту не нужно было видеть, чтобы примерно представлять, что происходит. Квентин поёрзал, отчаянно пытаясь отодвинуться, но было некуда.

Элиот хмыкнул. Кого-то явно заводил чужой секс. Впрочем, не одного Квентина.

— Да, малыш, вот так, — простонала Марго. — Сильнее, давай!

То ли алкоголь крепче ударил в голову, то ли пикантная ситуация, но желание пошалить перекрыло всё остальное. Элиот убрал руку с губ Квентина и опустил её между ног, крепко сжав твёрдый чужой член.

Как интересно.

Квентин дёрнулся и тут же смолк, видимо, закусив губу.

— Я перестану, если ты скажешь, — сообщил Элиот ему в ухо и на сей раз не отказал себе в удовольствии прикусить мочку.

Квентин молчал, и Элиот решил не заморачиваться.

В конце концов, сколько можно было ходить вокруг да около?

Он коснулся губами шеи Квентина, и тот выгнулся ему навстречу, притираясь ближе. Элиот погладил свободной рукой его горячую поясницу и расстегнул ширинку, добравшись наконец до члена под влажным бельём.

Кровать в комнате начала недвусмысленно скрипеть, и Элиот подстроился под этот ритм, сжимая и поглаживая член. Квентин шумно дышал ему в ухо, цеплялся за плечи и ёрзал, толкаясь в ладонь.

Если бы позволяла ситуация, Элиот бы с удовольствием опустился на колени и взял в рот. От этой картинки его буквально закоротило, он задвигал рукой быстрее, а в следующую секунду Квентин ткнулся губами ему в губы и содрогнулся, кончая.

Элиот прикусил его губу, проглатывая стон, забрался языком в рот, удивляясь про себя, с какой жадностью Квентин ответил.

Парочка в комнате тоже закончила, судя по всему. Вытащив руку из чужих штанов, Элиот поправил собственный стояк.

— Эл, — тихо позвал Квентин, и вместе с ним Конрад громко спросил:

— Ты ничего не слышала?

Элиот замер. Квентин рядом, кажется, даже дышать перестал.

— Ты о чём? — лениво уточнила Марго. — Принеси мне лучше выпить, сладкий.

— Дай хотя бы в душ сходить, а потом...

— А потом я трахну тебя ещё раз, — перебила Марго и с чувством поцеловала его снова. — Если доставишь выпивку, конечно.

Судя по скорости, с какой Конрад собрался и выскочил за дверь, трахаться он хотел сильнее, чем в душ.

Квентин рядом выдохнул, и очень зря. Дверцы шкафа вдруг распахнулись, заставляя их обоих зажмуриться от света, и перед ними возникла Марго.

— Я не буду спрашивать, какого хрена вы тут делаете, придурки, — угрожающе начала она. — Но если через минуту вы всё ещё будете здесь, я сделаю так, что трахаться вы не сможете ещё очень долго. А судя по вашему виду, это будет суровое наказание.

Совершенно красный Квентин, с растрёпанными волосами, прикушенной губой и всё ещё расстёгнутой ширинкой, выбежал из шкафа так быстро, что едва не снёс на своём пути кофейный столик.

— Догоняй уже, мачо, — закатила глаза Марго, когда Элиот вылез следом. — И только попробуй ещё хоть раз трахаться в моей комнате!

Элиот закрыл за собой дверь, свернул в коридор и наконец рассмеялся. Ладонь ещё пахла Квентином, собственный стояк и не думал опадать, и планы на вечер становились всё более прозрачными. Правда, сначала нужно было найти Квентина.

Но подходя к собственной комнате, Элиот понял, что искать не придётся: Квентин стоял у стены, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. И когда он поднял глаза, в его взгляде читалась решимость.


End file.
